


A Parade of Crowns

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, the only thing i should content warn for is like a small discussion of alcohol abuse, will update if i write more cos this series is not for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some friends, the end of the world, and weird occurrences around a small town.
Kudos: 1





	A Parade of Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> something i've been wanting to write for fucking ages now. 
> 
> yes i kinda aped the style of homestuck. no i don't care. i literally have no consistent style of my own and i am only able to tell stories through the lenses of others.
> 
> yes it's loosely based off my life/friends but i mostly just stole personality traits/vague things that don't mean much. it's just easier for me that way.
> 
> oh and i originally created this specific magic system for a dnd campaign but i have greatly expanded on it, shoutout to all my players for forcing me to create that on the spot like 3-4 months ago lol

\-->Chatlong between WizardWobbles and StormSlipstream at 2:03 PM<\-- 

[WW]: yo j uh howssssss it fuckin goin in that fucking uh House you got there??????  
[SS]: uh alright i guess  
[SS]: you?  
[WW]: oh u know, the use ;)  
[WW]: fuckin bein all magix with my fuckin words wizards powers  
[WW]: ohmy fuck thas a good nik should i hsange to wordswizars???  
[SS]: eh i’m not a fan  
[SS]: your current nick is better, i think  
[WW]: fuckin comin in with the clutch calls, jj  
[WW]: cutie pie over here goin thru massive teen angst like homie g slice i thot u were 12???  
[WW]: absolute madwoman  
[SS]: lmao i don’t blame her  
[WW]: yeah we ain’t havin lotsa fun here in da house  
[WW]: doesn’t help she fuckin stays in her room 24 gotdamn 7 sis u ok?  
[WW]: yeah i dont gotta fuckin chair in here but like j u don’t understand  
[SS]: 0_0  
[SS]: ^that is me looking at the wild shit u just said  
[WW]: ok fucking rude but i get ur point  
[WW]: is he even home yet??  
[SS]: no, but he should be tomorrow :/  
[SS]: i am enjoying my last few moments of solitude before My Mans comes home  
[SS]: just kinda fills me with helplessness, you know?  
[SS]: at least i might be able to fuck it up with him  
[WW]: ye well i dont fukin need other people to get absolutely fucking sauced out the ass in this house of mine  
[SS]: well obviously i don’t either but its pretty fun to nine oh with him  
[SS]: and hopefully maybe something a bit stronker wink wonker?  
[WW]: now ur speakin my language!!!  
[WW]: literally not metaphorically lmao  
[SS]: hehe ye :p  
[SS]: anyway, sorry i gotta dip out so soon, i was about to go skating when you messaged me ldajsdkj  
[WW]: oh???  
[WW]: where to?  
[SS]: i think just lycan lane  
[SS]: my new meds kinda fuck with my stomach so i haven’t been able to go as far   
[WW]: aww that’s a shame!!!!!!  
[WW]: i was actually thinking of getting fresh air myself, you mind if i head down?  
[SS]: nah it’s chill  
[SS]: as long as you don’t mind my finishing the carve i’ve got going  
[WW]: not. at. all!  
[WW]: snacks?  
[SS]: i got everything covered for myself  
[SS]: also you better not fucking drive there, Challa  
[WW]: dw the walk is like maybe tem minutes, MAX.  
[SS]: yeah yeah, i’ll see ya in 30? kisses  
[WW]: kisses!

<\--Chatlong between WizardWobbles and StormSlipstream at 2:17 PM-->

\-->Chatlong between StormSlipstream and WizardWobbles at 3:55 AM<\-- 

[SS]: ugh my parents got completely fucking sauced and they’ve been stumbling around the house since like midnight. I haven’t been able to sleep and i’m just... UGHHHHH. ik ur prob asleep but i just wanted to get this out. also if i'm late for dnd/can't do it tomorrow, this is why, sorry :/

<\--Chatlong between StormSlipstream and WizardWobbles at 3:55 AM-->

\-->Chatlong between WizardWobbles and StormSlipstream at 6:46 PM<\-- 

[WW]: yo j wasss the fuck is UP?  
[WW]: ya there dog?  
[WW]: guess not, hmu when ur back  
[WW]: lmk if ur not alright tho, copy?  
[SS]: hey i’m back  
[SS]: just grabbing dinner  
[SS]: hope i didn’t worry you  
[WW]: nah j iss chill  
[WW]: just wanted someone to talk to i guess :/  
[SS]: oh then i’m glad i’m here :)  
[WW]: hehe thanks :)  
[WW]: just, i don’t know.  
[WW]: with all that’s going on right now  
[WW]: stresses me out  
[WW]: idk  
[WW]: the r dog has been locking herself in her room so much lately  
[WW]: my parents don’t make it any better  
[WW]: i really wish i could reach out to her  
[WW]: i mean, i went through the exact same thing as she is right now  
[WW]: my parents have just been in denial the whole time, and i try to keep them separated from her  
[WW]: at least my mom’s kind of sympathetic  
[WW]: dad is a fucking nightmare tho  
[WW]: ughhhh my brother’s not a fucking help either  
[WW]: sometimes i think he hasn’t even realised what’s happening  
[WW]: just wish i could do more  
[WW]: i feel  
[WW]: helpless  
[WW]: ever since i stepped away fromt he physical thats all i can fucking feel  
[WW]: i know it’s fucked up to say but i sometimes wish i was physical again so i could just DO something about it  
[SS]: it’s understandable that you feel that  
[SS]: it gave you a bit of agency  
[SS]: sometimes it kinda feels like life is out of our hands?  
[SS]: being physical can help us feel like we have control over our lives  
[SS]: but i’m sure i’m not the first to point out, it’s false  
[SS]: it only ever hurts.  
[SS]: whether it be you or another, there is always someone being hurt by it.  
[WW]: yeah yeah i know  
[WW]: it’s at least reassuring to hear  
[WW]: thanks  
[SS]: no problem!  
[SS]: also, has crown guy been fucking with you lately?  
[SS]: idk why but he will not fucking shut up today  
[WW]: ugh yea i just try to ignore him ig?  
[SS]: yeah he keeps making new accounts every time i block him  
[SS]: that’s why i’ve been on permanent do not disturb for the past day or so  
[WW]: oh lmao htought you were working on the one shot  
[WW]: you rarely get in tihs kinna mood when ur writing tho  
[SS]: fuck do not make me think about it lol  
[SS]: i totally haven’t been ignoring it, i SWEAR djaslkdjaljd  
[WW]: lmao i aint pressurin u homie  
[WW]: take ur time :p  
[SS]: yeah that’s the problem though, isn’t it?  
[SS]: i work best under pressure :C  
[SS]: i have like maybe a basic outline atm  
[SS]: and less than a day to finish ;0-0  
[WW]: shit better fuckin get on that, homeslice ;)  
[SS]: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
[SS]: fine :P  
[SS]: cya in a bit i guess  
[WW]: kisses!  
[SS]: kisses :PPPPPP

<\--Chatlong between WizardWobbles and StormSlipstream at 7:22 PM-->

\-->Chatlong between ConsumptionConflict and StormSlipstream at 7:00 PM<\-- 

**[CC]: Have you considered my offer?  
[CC]: A crash course?  
[CC]: I know it gets confusing being at the center of it all.  
[CC]: When you’re...  
[CC]: Well, let’s say you’re not the electron here ;)  
[CC]: Though I’m sure you’re aware of that fact.  
[CC]: It’s a simple proposal, really.  
[CC]: One you don’t have the ability to say no to.  
[CC]: It’s an error message from the universe.  
[CC]: Always at your periphery.  
[CC]: Corner of your eye.  
[CC]: The sweat on the back of your neck.  
[CC]: The nagging doubt in your mind that whispers ever so sweetly in your ear.  
[CC]: The prickling gooseflesh on your skin.  
[CC]: It doesn’t go away.  
[CC]: Or does it?  
[CC]: Perhaps you find respite in love.  
[CC]: Drugs.  
[CC]: It’s all just a distraction.  
[CC]: You are hiding.  
[CC]: Like a snail from its shell, I coax you.**  
[SS]: shut the fuck UP you obnoxious fucking prick  
[SS]: if i’m a snail, i’m a cone snail  
[SS]: and my venom is the block button.  
[SS]: choke on it, pussy  
**[CC]: .**

<\--Chatlong between [Blocked] and StormSlipstream at 11:03 PM-->

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. i never write so i can't promise any updates but idk just don't expect this to go far


End file.
